


【咕哒♂卡多】雪降成星

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 他说前辈，或许我们能成为朋友。
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kadoc Zemlupus
Kudos: 6





	【咕哒♂卡多】雪降成星

**Author's Note:**

> 咕哒♂x卡多克，给朋友写的，她说她快饿死了【是真的】  
> 私设如山废话多，有道具描写，并没有真正意义的上垒【但是也差不多】

卡多克·泽姆露普斯做了个一切皆成定局时的梦。

遥远的极寒之境，白发少女在他面前凄然倒下。肆虐的凌厉冷风从四肢侵入，想要张口呼喊，声音直至内脏仿佛都会被冻结。

黑发青年站在对面，眼神坚毅决绝，手上的令咒鲜红如血。他身后是纯白的雪原，延伸得无边无际，构成整个空旷孤独的世界。

<<<

卡多克从混沌的梦中惊醒，黑暗的房间里很静，甚至能听到胸腔内心脏的狂跳，和枕边人绵长的呼吸声。卡多克很快猜到自己现在的处境，他多半是在被击昏后带走，成了迦勒底的俘虏。

梦境带来的心悸感还没有褪去。他动了下，发现双手都被手铐束缚住，凭他的能力无论如何都不可能挣开，认命般放弃。床头亮着荧光的电子闹钟显示此时是凌晨三点，离天亮还有四个小时。

“喂，醒着吗？”他试探着小声问，喉咙干燥得发痛。

“嗯，我没有睡着。”身边应声回答，卡多克瞬间浑身一僵，这声音他再熟悉不过。一阵窸窣的声响过后，旁边的人起身打开了灯，不出意外给卡多克看到那张无害的脸。

“你脑子完蛋了吗？和你的敌人共处一室？别告诉我你是在等着我醒。”卡多克尽量无视了两人同睡一张床这件事。 而藤丸立香只是揉了揉被压得乱糟糟的头发，看起来老实得很：“毕竟卡多克醒来的时候身边要有人在嘛，我也觉得你差不多该醒了。”

天真得令人头疼，卡多克想，他和这种人合不来：“你不过是运气太好，修复了几个特异点，就开始傲慢地轻视危险。”

“你是在教育我吗？或许你说的没错，是我的运气太好。”藤丸没有被激怒的样子，也不理会他言语中的挑衅，“但你有一个误解，我的气运并不在那些方面。要说我最大的好运，应该是来到迦勒底后，认识了玛修，医生，达芬奇亲，和所有旅途中并肩战斗的伙伴。拥有这些朋友和回忆的我，才是如此幸运。”

你在炫耀些什么。“你迟早会被你的单纯害死。这间房间只有我们两个人，只要我想，杀了你这点力气还是有的。”

“啊抱歉，你要吃点东西吗？饥饿状态下是杀不了我的吧？”藤丸眨了眨眼睛，不去拆穿卡多克毫无威胁这个事实，真诚发问：“吃不下也没关系，水总可以喝一点吧。”

卡多克被噎得无言以对，他本就少有休息的时间，加上无论是营养的贫乏和稀薄的魔力，都让他的健康状况处在十分糟糕的境地。他没回答，藤丸权当他默许，拿来了早就准备好的面包和水，为他解开束缚。卡多克忍住想当即给他一拳的冲动，端起水杯一饮而尽，因为喝的太急而呛到，发出剧烈的咳嗽。

“咳咳......咳......你干嘛还待在这，我没有绝食而死的打算。”卡多克用手背擦了下嘴，对藤丸立香的谨慎非常不满。可对方却眼神飘忽，脸色尴尬，卡多克有些不耐烦：“你还有什么话，说完快滚。”

卡多克能想到的可能是隐匿者，空想树，大令咒等等需要从他口中获知的情报，如果被套话或者逼问，他也不感到意外。藤丸只是犹豫了一下便转身，从桌子抽屉中摸索了一阵，拿出个小盒子，打开送到他面前，里面是一枚近似透明的浅白色卵形物体，和一瓶可疑液体。

对魔术师来说，魔力的匮乏无疑是不可忽视的大问题，此时的卡多克也不例外，一些传统的补魔手段于他是必要的，但他定然不会接受。于是他们想了个折中的办法，将魔力制作成可以放进体内的形态，使其仿照某种不可言说的补魔行为，来达成最终目的。而监督卡多克这个艰巨的任务自然就落到了唯一的御主，藤丸立香身上。

卡多克只恨他为什么要醒来，或者干脆在异闻带被杀死还比较痛快。他咬牙切齿问：“我有拒绝的权利吗？”藤丸正襟危坐：“你可以拒绝，我不介意对你来发Gandr，等你丧失行动力后亲自动手。”

无用的问题，卡多克心知肚明，败者是没有资格要求更多的。他自暴自弃地从藤丸手中夺过魔力凝成的卵，伸手脱下蔽体的裤子和内裤，连同无谓的自尊心一起砸在地上。

“别忘了用润滑液，会容易些。”藤丸好心提醒，理所当然换来卡多克一记白眼。

<<<

卡多克靠在床边，把瓶中的液体一半倒在卵上，剩下都倒在手里，用手指抹开，直到满手都是黏滑的不适感。他扭过头不去看藤丸的脸，微微分开双腿，下身裸露在空气中的感觉并不好受，他只想速战速决。

一根手指刚刚插进，腿就已经抖得厉害，冰凉且突兀的触感使他不自觉想要向后缩去，滚烫的内里更是推阻排斥着外物的侵入。卡多克狠狠心，就着润滑液，把自己搅得一摊糊涂，借疼痛来麻痹羞耻心，颇有种自虐的意思。待第二根手指拨开穴口，他呼吸都变的短促，下唇被咬得几乎要渗出血，还是难免泄露几声模糊的鼻音。

他想他的表情恐怕不太好看，这些藤丸立香全都知道。对方或许会在心里嗤笑他吧，在对决中败北，还要依赖从胜者手中施舍的魔力。这真不公平，明明他们没有任何差别，都是同样背负着某些过于沉重的希冀，为了生存下去而拼尽全力。

肢体随着心跳逐渐升温，后穴已经可以轻易地容纳两根手指，张着湿润的小口，等待下一步动作。卡多克喘着气，拿起那颗卵，滑得险些捏不住，他屏住呼吸，一点一点将这小东西向身体里面塞进。

整个过程宛如受刑，卵的尺寸比二指还要稍宽，表面并非平整，有许多不规则的轻微凸起，即使做过润滑和扩张，吞入也十分困难。他把自己想象成缺乏体感的人偶，缓慢而坚定地推挤着卵体，细小的凸起摩擦过脆弱的黏膜，怪异的刺激从后穴蔓延到全身，连体内都开始发痒，诱导手指撑开窄小的甬道不断进入，直到肉穴完全吃进那颗卵无法更深为止。

这不就像在别人面前自慰一样。这个认知令人恼火，外加甬道深处的异物感让他烦躁起来。藤丸立香只是一言不发坐在旁边，面无表情的脸上不露情绪。卡多克抬眼看他，藤丸却猛地站起来：“那个，我的任务完成了，我要回去了......”

藤丸慌慌张张要走，卡多克突然叫住他，在他的暗自祈祷中视线下移，脸上浮现恶意的笑，像是发现了好玩的秘密：“藤丸，你这家伙......是硬了吧？”

“呜......抱歉，我没想......”

“我可不知道你对男人也会有感觉。”卡多克终于在这场荒唐的闹剧中占据了主导权，居高临下地宣布：“只有我出丑未免太不公平，我可以帮你，不过......只能用手。”

<<<

卡多克觉得他大概被藤丸传染所以脑子坏了，更多可能是出自他本人的不甘心。他光着腿跨过藤丸的腰侧，慢慢坐下去。换作藤丸立香的视角，卡多克的反应远不像嘴上说的那般从容，他太紧张，有些坐不稳，只能拼命抓住藤丸的肩膀保持平衡，抓得生疼。

“要不算了吧，我自己解决。”藤丸忍不住劝他，如果只是为了以牙还牙，不必做到这种程度。

“......闭嘴，你老实别动就好。”卡多克偏执的很，几下扯开藤丸的裤子，握住半勃的性器，只是停顿了几秒，便不带技巧地撸动起来。他手上还沾着些许润滑液的残留，抽动间粘在柱身，很容易错认为是某种暧昧的液体。藤丸立香合理猜测这位平日里怕是清心寡欲，连让人感到舒服的手法都不会，让他给自己手淫，倒不如直接看卡多克的脸来的动情。

于是藤丸悄悄去观察他，卡多克身上带着来自俄罗斯冰雪的潮湿气息，发丝间都是冷的。如果不在意因为少眠引起的青色眼圈和苍白过头的皮肤，卡多克的脸生的是很好看，线条柔和，琥珀般的眼睛称得上漂亮，此刻氤氲上一层水雾，满是情欲的色彩。

藤丸立香这才注意到房间里只能听到卡多克一个人的沉重呼吸。卡多克毫无抚慰他人的经验，手活极差，不仅迟迟不能让藤丸的欲望得以释放，并且率先乱了阵脚。不对，事态是怎么发展这样的，藤丸立香才应该是受制于人的那一方，现在的情况则像是卡多克被抓住了把柄。他不自然地喘息着，皮肤晕染上明显的薄红，看起来又慌又急。空虚感从内部传达至全身，仿佛是落入水中濡湿的纸。后穴里的东西存在感愈加强烈，好不容易压制下去的痒意再度席卷而来，期待能有什么东西来温柔触碰，或是残忍蹂躏。本能驱使着他用臀肉去磨蹭藤丸身上粗糙的布料，也只是滴水止渴。

“卡多克，我还没射，你后面的水就把我裤子沾湿了。”这话在卡多克耳朵里如同响雷，被揭穿的羞愤迫使他想要立刻坐起来。藤丸却抚上他刀刻般瘦削的后背，像是安抚一只炸毛的猫。手沿着脊椎下滑，掠过湿滑的臀缝，指尖停留在微张的穴口，若有若无剐蹭着边缘。

“只要你说可以，我就进去。”藤丸在征求他的意见，“放心，我只会用手。”

何等装模作样，明知道他没有选择了不是吗。卡多克没了一丝愤怒和怨气，只是闭上双眼：“随便你......怎样都行，快点结束。”

<<<

卡多克任由藤丸把两人硬挺的性器贴在一起，从紧贴的前端传来的温度比用手感受到的更烫，惊得他差点叫出来。

被别人进入和主动承受时的感觉完全不同。藤丸在他身体里浅浅地插着，时不时弯曲指节，指甲轻轻刮过柔软的肠壁，引得身上人阵阵激灵。先前卡多克吃进的卵已经开始融解，滑腻腻地向外脱落，顶到了藤丸的指尖，他触碰着卵的底部略微发力，将它推回该在的地方。

“哈啊......啊......别碰它了......很难受......”

卡多克的恳求声小得几近听不清，由他挑起的恶作剧已然演变成一场被默许的合奸。他主动晃动着腰，模仿交合的动作上下起伏，嫣红的媚肉被调教得水光淋漓，贪婪地缠紧代替性器的东西，吞吐间流出更多的透明情液。第三根手指勉强挤入，分明的骨节转动碾摩产生强烈的快感，直攀上大脑，逼出卡多克的眼泪和昂扬的尖叫。

快点，好痛，好烫，不要再撑开了，别进去，停下来，要被操射了——哭着喊出的声音和语言陌生到可怕，射精的同时他在至高的快感驱使下，报复性地狠狠咬上藤丸的肩头，颤抖着在藤丸身上留下隐秘的咬痕，泪水混着津液一并将布料浸透染成湿漉漉的深色。藤丸忍着他的胡闹，将他疲软的性器与自己涨得发疼的欲望握在一起，用力撸动了数十下，终于把浓稠的白液射在了卡多克身间。

<<<

卡多克脑袋埋在被他咬过的地方，像是还没缓过来，不抬头也不起身，久到藤丸有些心虚，试着动了动身子，卡多克突然闷闷地开口：“别动。”藤丸被吓了一跳，赶忙说我不动。

“藤丸......我果然很讨厌你，一开始就是。”

不说我也知道是这样。藤丸在心里回答。

“藤丸你能......摸摸我的背吗？”

“......啊？”

“摸摸我的背，一会儿就好。”

藤丸立香便如他所愿，双手环住他的周身，像是展开一个怀抱，轻轻地，一寸一寸抚摸过他的脊背。他没有再说一句话，低声压抑地抽泣起来。

太讨厌了。真羡慕啊。藤丸立香，你实在是太过温暖，太过耀眼了啊。

<<<

卡多克·泽姆露普斯做了个一切尚未开始时的梦。

彼时他还是48名御主候补中平庸普通的一人。被称为人理存续机构的迦勒底位于海拔6000米的高峰上，这里常年被皑皑落雪所覆盖，透过玻璃窗只能看到一成不变的景色，冰雪，阴天，和夜间的风，无一例外都是单调又枯燥，让人心生疲倦。他就是在那里，第一次遇见了名叫藤丸立香的同伴。

藤丸立香向他走近问好，他说前辈，或许我们能成为朋友。说着这话的后辈微笑着，眼睛亮亮的，带着过多的温和与善意，如同漫天雪花都化为闪闪发光的星辉，全都汇聚落入一人眼里。


End file.
